


Dream a little Dream

by GoddessTiera



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Lorraine dreams of Delphine.  *Post Movie*





	Dream a little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



> First time writing them and I had to go angst. Hope you enjoy. From a tumblr prompt.

She dreamt of Delphine again. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, she had dreamt of her in so many scenarios that she could no longer remember them all. A glance from across the room at a coffee shop, a dance under the stars on a rooftop, in her dreams she lived a thousand lives with her and she awoke from them all forgetting for a moment that she was gone. 

This one had felt different though, so real she could still smell the faintest trace of developing chemicals and expensive perfume, a scent unmistakably her lover’s when she had woke, and she had instinctively reached for her, but only found air, the spot next to her cold and empty, and she was forced to endure fresh grief as the pain of her loss washed over her again.

She ripped the covers off hard enough for them to end up on the floor on the opposite side of the bed and started a pot of coffee before heading to the bathroom. She climbed in the shower and adjusted the water to the hottest setting she could stand, jerking at the initial blast of cold water. She pressed her hands against the wall under the shower head as the water flowed over her, her eyes squeezed tightly as she fought to suppress her feelings. She tried to convince herself that Delphine had met nothing to her, a useful tool during her mission, but no matter how hard or often she told herself that, she knew it would never be true. 

She had taken many lovers over the years, some she had lost as well, some that had hurt, but none held a candle to her Delphine. 

The dream had started simple. She found herself in an empty hallway with a single door at the end. Having no other options, she walked towards it, a deceptively long trip as the door never seemed to grow any closer until she suddenly found herself standing in front of it. She tried the handle and it opened easily into an apartment, her apartment.

She entered slowly, unsure of what to expect and not wanting to be caught off guard. A loud bang broke the silence followed by several explicit words. She followed the noise to the kitchen where she found a rather frazzled Delphine making a mess. 

“What is going on?”

Delphine jumped when Lorraine spoke, unaware that she now had an audience. She turned to face her, embarrassment easily read in her expression, “I wasn’t expecting you so soon. I wanted to surprise you with dinner.”

“Well you definitely surprised me,” she teased as she approached Delphine, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her softly. She slid her nose up Delphine’s chin and down her neck, nuzzling into the spot where her neck ended and her shoulder began. “We could always just order in.”

“That is a tempting offer,” replied Delphine, her voice low and raspy as Lorraine peppered kisses up and down her neck, “What are you in the mood for?”  
Lorraine’s only response was a small nibble on Delphine’s collarbone, the former leaning her head back, a soft moan parting her lips. Lorraine moved her hands down to cup Delphine’s bottom and in one quick motion, scooped her up and placed her down on the counter. She kissed her again, lightly sucking on Delphine’s lower lip, pulling away long enough to pull Delphine’s tank top over her head, tossing it behind her before capturing her lips again. 

Her hands began to tease Delphine’s breasts, enjoying the sounds her girlfriend made for her, eventually lowering her head and taking a bare breast into her mouth. Delphine’s moans grew louder, her knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the counter, Lorraine’s tongue teasing her nipple before moving her attention to the other breast, her hands now sliding up and down Delphine’s thighs, slipping her thumbs just under the edge of her shorts. “Please,” begged Delphine, “I need you.” 

Lorraine pulled back, letting Delphine hop off the counter, and pulled her towards the bedroom.

\----------------------------

The water turned cold and Lorraine shut it off, trying and failing to push the dream from her mind. 

\-----------------------------

They made love several times, now lying in a tangle of limbs, bodies glistening with sweat as they caught their breath. Lorraine pulled Delphine close, resting her head on her shoulder. They lay in silence, content, until Delphine broke the peace of the moment.

“I miss this. I miss you.”

“What do you mean. How can you miss me? I’m right here.” She turned to look at her and a feeling of dread filled her at the expression on Delphine’s face. “This isn’t real is it?”

“Of course it’s real, but it won’t last. This has to be good-bye.”

Lorraine tightened her grip and shook her head. “I can’t lose you again.”

“I will always be with you. I love you. Find me in our next life.” She kissed her softly as they both cried.

\-------------------------

The tears she had been fighting since she woke finally began to fall. “Good-bye my love.” She knew she wouldn’t dream of her again.


End file.
